Ashelin Praxis
|membership = Krimzon Guard Underground Freedom League |height = 6'0" |weight = 65.7 kg |species = Human |gender = Female |equipment = Pistol |family = Baron Praxis |love interests = Torn |voice actor = Susan Eisenberg }} '''Ashelin Praxis'The Art of Naughty Dog, p. 84 is a prominent support character in Jak II, Jak 3, and Jak X: Combat Racing. She is the daughter of Baron Praxis, and a former captain of the Krimzon Guard before becoming governess of Haven City (superseding her late father) and reforming the Krimzon Guard into the Freedom League. She is the main love interest of former Krimzon Guard commander, past Underground leader, and Freedom League captain, Torn. History Before Jak II Ashelin was born in Haven City to Baron Praxis and an unknown mother. Ashelin's early history is unclear, though it is known that she at some point, while in the Krimzon Guard, met Torn, and presumably formed a close bond. When Torn resigned from the Krimzon Guard to join the Underground, Ashelin became a spy for the Underground. It is unconfirmed whether it was due to her political beliefs or her bond with Torn. ''Jak II'' Ashelin is first introduced when Torn assigned Jak and Daxter the mission "Find pumping station patrol", which he gives to them because his "old guard comrade" was sent on a mission to the pumping station but never returned, and feared that for what Jak and Daxter met outside the city walls, that she may be in danger. Throughout the game, Ashelin appears to show an inconsequential interior attraction to Jak, though remains highly cautious and skeptical of the new Underground member. Her attraction to Jak especially showed when she met up with him at Mar Memorial Stadium after Jak helped her intercept a metal head tanker and saved countless lives, in which she expresses her gratitude for him in front of Keira (Jak's main love interest). Keira then slates Ashelin for being the daughter of the Baron, and member of the tyrannical and brute-force Krimzon Guard, to which Ashelin replies she is "not her father". At some point among these events, Baron Praxis discovered that his daughter had been spying for the Underground, where he used the opportunity to manipulate Underground leader Torn into telling him where the Precursor Stone was located, or threatened to kill his daughter for treason. Torn complied, and what happened between Ashelin and her father after this remains unknown, though it was presumably nothing as Baron Praxis was possibly bluffing, but the next time Ashelin is seen she appears to have resumed her role without any reprimands. Towards the later parts of Jak II, when the Baron, Ashelin's father, was killed, she assumed role as leader of Haven City and quickly reformed the Krimzon Guard into the New Krimzon Guard. Towards the end of the game, Ashelin and Torn are seen in the throne room, appearing to be in a relationship, and preparing to celebrate at the Naughty Ottsel along with the rest of the former Underground. ''Jak 3'' .]] Ashelin, now governor of Haven City, reformed the New Krimzon Guard into the blue-clad Freedom League, of which she appointed former leaders of the Underground as its officers. When Jak was found guilty in association with Krew (who at the time was thought to have lead to the metal head invasion) the Grand Council of Haven City voted to banish him to the Wasteland, to which Ashelin objected, though her vote was overruled. She accompanied Jak to the Wasteland in an air train, leaving him in the desert with only a beacon, which she somehow knew Damas would track down, thus hopefully rescuing Jak. At some point in the middle of the War for Haven City (a new war which broke out consisting of surviving Metal Heads, as well as the new KG Death Bots), Ashelin met Jak in the Wasteland to invite him back to Haven City—why he was allowed back in is unknown, though it is presumably due to a desperate circumstance in the war. Jak declined, Ashelin stating that she needs him (first saying the city needs him, thus implying something more personal). Jak was still bitter about his banishment to the wasteland, though eventually returned to fight for the city. For most of the game, Ashelin remained chief commander of the Freedom League, assigning Jak and Daxter various missions. Towards the end of the game, when Jak defeated Cyber Errol in the Wasteland (thus stopping the threat of the Dark Makers and saving the planet), Ashelin and Jak shared an off-screen kiss, although in subsequent events Ashelin still remained with Torn. This relationship with Jak remains unexplained. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' In Jak X: Combat Racing, Ashelin, along with Torn, Jak, Daxter, and Keira attend a reading of the late crime lord Krew's will. The alcohol with which they used to toast to his life was poisoned with black shade. It is then revealed that all of them must race for his daughter's team, Rayn, in order to win the antidote. Rayn swore she knew nothing of the poisoning, though Ashelin was one of the few to not believe her, a mistrust which would prove well-placed in the end. As previously mentioned, Ashelin again remained as Torn's love interest, and Jak and Ashelin's kiss in the wasteland is made no mention of. She used the Road Blade during the Red Eco Cup, the Street Grinder during the Green Eco Cup, and the Javelin X after that and during exhibition mode. Characteristics Appearance Ashelin is a tall, slim human female, weighing 145 lbs. and standing 6'0" in height, with a robust figure. She has short, dreadlocked hair, not reaching past her shoulders, dark red in color, with green eyes and pale skin. Being a former member of the Krimzon Guard, she is decorated with facial tattoos, placed on her forehead, neck and ears. During the main series, Ashelin's clothing remains the same, wearing a heavy-duty, yet revealing KG-style, long-sleeved midriff jacket, and long heavy-duty tight-fitting pants of which are cut out on either side of her legs. She also wears various straps, utility belts, holsters, Krimzon armor, and other decorative aesthetics. During Jak X: Combat Racing, Ashelin's outfit changed slightly, wearing a little huskier, yellow-collared jacket, with a large utility belt and 1/8 length pair of slim shorts followed husky pant legs connecting to her belt on the outer sides of her legs and tight-fitting everything below her knees. She retains other various straps, utility belts, holsters, armor, and other decorative aesthetics as she did in her previous appearance. Personality Ashelin is a fiery, strong, independent character, with a dense exterior, a result of a cold background. She can come off as short-tempered and brief, and is a natural leader as a result of being the daughter of a ruler, and high-ranking officer in a military system. Despite this, she is significantly caring for those she is close to such as Torn and Jak. Also, despite her differing political beliefs and strong opposition, she appears to care for her father, often saying "this is for my father" while going into battle. Abilities Ashelin is skillfully athletic, appearing to be trained in combat, often displaying various gymnastics capabilities. She only wields a pistol in-game, so it is unknown if she has any other abilities pertaining to weaponry. She is also a natural leader, and has abilities in leadership and responsibility. Gallery Ashelin from Jak II concept art.png Ashelin from Jak X concept art.png Ashelin from Jak X promo render.png References Category:Characters in Jak II Category:Characters in Jak 3 Category:Characters in Jak X: Combat Racing Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Freedom League